Naruto: The Kitsune Chronicles
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Meet Kitsune, a nine year old ninja on a mission. What is her mission? To protect three ninja from the Hidden Leaf village! She soon finds out that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura can be quite the handful but Kitsune will prevail! Genres may change. Rating will go up due to Orochimaru and general Narutoness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The ninja academy**

The little girl raced around her small room picking up little things here and there. Then she stopped and picked up a toppled picture frame. The picture frame contained one snapshot of a woman who shared the girl's facial shape but no other features. The woman had black hair and soft black eyes while the girl had blinding red hair and sharp, cold blue eyes. The girl gently placed the picture on her bedside table and picked up her leather backpack. Turning toward the door the girl almost that felt she should turn and run away as fast as she could but her training was too strong so she opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

"Going to the academy Kitsune?" asked a teenage boy who was sipping some sake.

"Yeah." Said Kitsune. "Why are you drinking so early Kanji?" Kanji shrugged, his black hair bouncing and black eyes sparkling.

"Do I need reason? I am old enough." Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Ya know sis, a nine-year-old like you shouldn't be so cynical."

"I'm a highly trained ninja of the Village Hidden in the-" Kitsune began.

"Don't!" Kanji flung some flat food disks at his sister, which she easily dodged. "We're in the Leaf Village, don't forget that this room could be bugged. Don't tell anyone who you are."

"Right." Kitsune said making a face as she turned away from her brother. "Even if we're in the Leaf Village that doesn't detract from how highly trained either of us is or from which village we claim. If there were bugs in this room you would have found them on your first initial sweep of this place." Kitsune packed her lunch and stuffed it into her bag. Kanji stood up and grabbed his little sister in a hug. Instantly Kitsune flung out an elbow and her brother was on the ground still holding his sake bottle. She marched toward the door like a little soldier and slid it open.

"Bye Kitsune, have a good day!" Kanji called after her not moving from the floor.

"Sober up, you lush." Kitsune grumbled as she strode down the bright street. "Of all the missions we could get put on why this one?" wondered Kitsune allowed. Several other little girls passed her, one had pink hair, one had blonde hair, and one had short violet/purple/blue hair. Eventually Kitsune made it to the large oval building that was the Leaf Village Ninja Academy.

She stopped for a moment and looked up at the mammoth building. It was several stories tall with large windows and a playground that was just visible with lots of trees and a large running track. Kitsune thought she could make out the vague outline of a little boy sitting on a swing. As she looked closer Kitsune was sure she was watching a boy, a boy with spiky blonde hair. She smiled to herself in only five minutes she had seen two of them. Not two little blonde haired boys but two specific people. Two down, one to go. Kitsune walked into the halls of the academy and entered the fifth classroom on the right. The room was filled with rambunctious children who might as well have been literally bouncing off the walls. Kitsune's eyes roved around the room, taking note of how the desks were upraised so that as you went up the center isle you would also be climbing higher and higher until you were at the room's height. Unlike the other children Kitsune didn't take a seat, she just waited by the door. Finally, the last four students came in, the yellow haired boy Kitsune had seen on the swing, a boy and his dog, a boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail who looked like he thought being there was a drag and an utter waist of his time, and a boy with black hair and eyes dressed in white knee length shorts and a blue shirt with a crest on the back that looked like a mushroom. Now she had seen all three of her people. She watched as the last boy took his seat then dropped her eyes before he could notice her. The door slid opened again and the sensei, Irruka, walked in. He noticed Kitsune and walked over to her.

"Kitsune?" he asked.

"Yes." Kitsune said simply. "I am she."

"The Hokage warned me that you would be coming."

"Are you going to follow your orders?" asked Kitsune as she handed Irruka a piece of folded up paper, sounding like the most mature Jonin. He opened the paper and read the directions. He frowned then crumpled up the paper in his hand.

"Alright then. I'll introduce you to the class." Irruka turned to his high-energy students. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kitsune. She is part of a new exchange program. Please treat her kindly." Kitsune bowed. "You can take that empty seat next to Sasuke." Kitsune could almost hear nearly all the girls grinding their teeth. This Sasuke must indeed be something special. Kitsune climbed the stairs and took the afore said empty seat next to Sasuke. Then Irruka sensei gave them their lessen. Kitsune and Sasuke were working quietly on the complicated problem before them when suddenly Kitsune said quietly, "No. That's wrong. You need to factor in wind turbulence and ground cover." Sasuke paused looking at Kitsune. He looked down at his slate then at Kitsune's. Quickly he factored in the wind and ground cover. He stared down at the answer he knew to be correct. Together Kitsune and Sasuke handed in their slates. Later when they were handed back Sasuke and Kitsune had achieved top marks. As soon as the bell rang Kitsune stood and began to put her things away. Her bag had fallen slightly open, allowing Sasuke to glimpse two things that didn't belong. The first was a headband; that would have been strange enough considering that Kitsune was only in the academy but what was even stranger was that the headband had no image engraved on it and, as far as Sasuke knew, only one village had no symbol on their headbands, the Village Hidden in the Dark, and no one was sure if they even existed. The second item was a weapon. Long, sharp, and powerful. It was a weapon made to kill. Sasuke looked away before Kitsune could catch him looking. Why did Kitsune have a headband and why did she have a weapon whose only purpose was to kill? Kitsune stood, grabbed her bag, and was out the door in seconds. Sasuke watched her for a moment then stood as well. He would follow her and confront her, consequences or no.

Kitsune stared at the blue sky; it was disgustingly cheerful. She turned away and began to walk in the general direction of the Hokage mansion. She had only gone a short way before she heard Sasuke call her name.

"Kitsune!" he called. Kitsune turned, her hair flying behind her.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" Kitsune asked her voice cold and unfriendly. Kitsune did have a mission to perform but she didn't have to be nice about it.

"I just want to talk." Sasuke said walking closer. Then, moving so quickly that he became a blur, Sasuke grabbed Kitsune's backpack.

"Hey!" Kitsune screeched. "Give that back!" Sasuke held the bag away from Kitsune so that she couldn't grab it from him. He opened the bag and held the blank headband up to the sky. He raised an eyebrow at it then gently placed it back in the bag. He reached in the bag again and this time he took out the weapon. He held up the long knife watching the sun dance and glint off the blade. He placed it back in the bag with an almost lover like tenderness then tossed the bag to Kitsune. Her eyes were fearful as she scooped it up and held it close to her chest. She looked like she thought Sasuke was going to come and get the bag from her again. Then, without a word, Sasuke turned and walked away. Kitsune was shocked but she quickly roused herself and began to run toward the Hokage's mansion. It took Kitsune only a few minutes to reach her destination. The Hokage mansion, which was similar to the ninja academy in structural shape, was several stories tall, again with many windows. Kitsune took a deep breath and began to ascend the stairs that clung to the side of the building. When she was at the top she turned left then entered the first door she saw. The room was large with high bookcases, in the center of the room was a desk, and behind the desk was a man in his late sixties wearing the weird hat that marked him a one of the shadows. This man was the fire shadow. And, as far as Kitsune knew, this man would direct her actions while she was in his village.

"Lord Hokage." Kitsune said bowing. The Hokage looked up from his papers.

"Miss Kitsune." He said. "Did everything go well on your first day?"

"It did. I was able to spot all three of my people and I was placed next to Sasuke. Things are going well, I would say."

"Excellent. If you have nothing further to report you may go." The Hokage looked back down at his stack of papers. Kitsune turned, then just as she reached the door she stopped and turned back.

"Lord Hokage?" Kitsune asked tentatively.

"Yes?" asked the Hokage looking up a question in his gaze. Kitsune looked down embarrassed.

"Well, when I was at the academy earlier today just as it was time to go Sasuke saw inside my bag. Later on my way here he stopped me and stole my bag. He saw what no one should see. Should I take care of him?" Kitsune asked. The Hokage was silent for a moment.

"You can trust Sasuke. He's a good kid." Kitsune nodded slowly then opened her bag. She took out the weapon Sasuke had seen and walked forward.

"I was ordered to give this to you." The Hokage nodded as Kitsune placed the knife in his old, wrinkled hands.

"The Silver Kantu. And to think I thought it had been destroyed."

"As a show of good faith." Kitsune said as she turned and left for real this time. Kitsune descended the stairs and began to walk home. It was nearly dark by the time she reached her house. Kitsune quietly slid open the door. She tiptoed in quietly.

"How'd it go?" asked Kanji as he took a sip of his warm sake. Kitsune jumped in surprise.

"Fine." She said as she made a B-line toward her room. Kitsune shut her door and flopped down on her bed.

"I survived day one." Kitsune muttered as she buried her face in her pillow. She rolled over and stared up at the full moon outside her window. The stars appeared as little pinpricks in black satin, the moon as a silver coin floating on black water. Kitsune stared blankly up at the night sky. Who would have thought that she would end up in the Hidden Leaf village. Now the real question was could she get back out again? Could she complete her mission? She was one of the best ninjas that her village had to offer but would that be enough? Kitsune got up and grabbed a small piece of paper and opened it. The paper read:

Kitsune,

You have been chosen to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Your mission will be to guide three young ninja and to keep them on the right path.

Kitsune closed the note. One little piece of paper had changed her life. She fingered the closing. She had done so ever since she had gotten the note. The code was known only to Kitsune's people so if the note fell into the wrong hands no one could read it. Kitsune placed the paper on her bedside table and closed her eyes. In moments she was asleep. Kanji crept into his sister's room. He looked down at the little figure before him. He sighed and picked up a blanket and gently laid it over her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night sis. Sleep well. This mission is far from over." He whispered as he left the room in search of more sake.

**A/N: Okay, first fanfic that has seen the light of day! (Yay! I'm so happy!) Working really hard on this story hope you all like it. But if you don't that's okay. Would you tell me why though? Since I'm new at this I'll take all the criticism I can if it will make the story better! Thanks so much. (No flames.) Your entitled to your own opinion but not your own facts. Kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sasuke

"Kitsune. Kitsune get up. You'll be late for class." Kanji tipped his cup and poured out some of his sake on his sister's head. Kitsune instantly sat up.

"Kanji! Get out of my room!" she screamed as she chased her brother out of her sacred space. Kitsune leaned against her door and exhaled. Then quick as a wink Kitsune raced around her room like a small tornado throwing on her clothes and grabbing her bag. Once out of her room she completely forgot to make her lunch as she sped out of her house. Down the road she raced until she was in sight of the academy. Then at the doors Kitsune doubled over panting. She heard the patter of feet; then someone slammed into her. Kitsune rolled over and, trying to sit up, smacked foreheads with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked.

"Kitsune?" wondered Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Late for class." They both said again both in answer to the other's question. They smiled a little at each other and giggled slightly. Kitsune stood and brushed off her pants.

"Well since we're here shall we go in?" Kitsune asked. "I doubt my brother would be happy if I skipped class on my second day." Sasuke nodded. Together they walked to their classroom. When they opened the door the noise from inside instantly ceased. They climbed the stairs to their seats and sat down. Somehow they began small talk, ignoring their classmates' stares.

"Did you finish the homework?" Sasuke asked. Kitsune's expression became confused then shifted to alarm.

"There was homework?"

"No." Sasuke said smoothly. Kitsune punched him in the arm. "Hey. What was that for?"

"For making me freak out." Kitsune said opening her bag and bringing out a book. Sasuke tried to read the cover but it was in code.

"What's that?"

"A book." Kitsune said not looking up. "You should read one sometime." Irruka sensei entered the room and began to give them a lecture.

"No way, really?" Kitsune cracked the smallest of smiles.

This routine continued for more than a week. It soon became natural for Sasuke and Kitsune to walk to class together then one day-

"Want to come over to my house after class?" Kitsune asked during their break.

"Sure." Sasuke said smiling.

"Great." Kitsune said. After class Sasuke walked with Kitsune to her house. Kitsune opened the door of her house and called, "Kanji, I'm home! Sasuke's here. Come on in." Sasuke followed Kitsune inside. The room was dark with the blinds pulled down over the windows but Sasuke could still see Kitsune's brother Kanji, sitting on the floor in a male version of a kimono, drinking sake.

"Hey Kitsune. Oh, you must be Sasuke. Want some sake?"

"No." Kitsune said striding toward the kitchen. Suddenly Kanji began to laugh.

"Hey, Kitsune want some Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Hey sake want some Sasuke? You can have it warmed up or cold."

"Don't mind him, he's probably drunk by now. Can I interest you in some food?" Kitsune asked Sasuke. Sasuke kept a wary eye on Kanji.

"Sure, what do you have?" he asked.

"Um… Kanji what did you do with all the normal food?"

"I had to make room for sake. It's in the pantry." Kitsune sighed and somehow conjured some eatable food. She handed a plate of it to Sasuke and they sat down on the porch together. Sasuke took a handful of the food and munch it silently.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you. You probably already know this but I'm not a Leaf Village ninja. My name is Kitsune Okami, I am a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Dark."

"I knew dark ninjas existed!" Sasuke exclaimed pumping his fists in the air. Kitsune smiled a little at Sasuke. She liked his enthusiasm even if she didn't share the emotion.

"Yeah. We're not just stories made up to keep little children in line." Kitsune looked up at the sky. It had just begun to get dark and now the stars were beginning to come out.

"Hey," Kitsune asked, "maybe you should stay the night." Sasuke looked a little surprised.

"Spend the- what?"

"It's getting dark. Going home now could be dangerous." Kitsune shrugged getting up. "Excuse me for caring."

"No, no." Sasuke grabbed for Kitsune's hand. "That's not what I meant. I'd love too. I get the couch?"

"Well you're not sleeping in my room that's for sure."

"What!" Kanji hollered from inside the house.

"So that's how I can sober him up." Kitsune muttered. Kanji dashed out of the house and warped his arms around his sister like she was his teddy bear. He rested his flushed face on Kitsune's shoulder, which told Kitsune and Sasuke that Kanji was still drunk.

"Yur not gonna git mah little sizter." He slurred. Kitsune twisted out of her brother's arms.

"Come on Kanji you need to lay down now." Kitsune guided her brother into his room then prepared the couch for Sasuke. She handed him a pillow.

"Goodnight Sasuke. See you in the morning." With that Kitsune went into her room and closed the door.

Kitsune opened her door and crept out to the porch, passed the sleeping Sasuke, her violin and bow in hand. She lifted the violin to her chin and began to play the tune of a lullaby her mother had once sung for her before bed every night so Kitsune had learned the lyrics. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

Sasuke was awakened by the sound of a mournful violin. He recognized the melody as a lullaby his mother sang to him every night, a song known only to the Uchihas. Then another sound reached his ears, that of the singer:

"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,

Onward! The sailors cry;

Carry the lad that's born to be King

Over the sea to Skye."

Sasuke sat up. The door to the porch was open and Sasuke could make out the shape of Kitsune. Sasuke got up and walked over to the sliding door.

"Where'd you learn that song?" he asked suddenly surprising poor Kitsune. She whirled around suddenly nearly hitting him with her bow and violin.

"Sasuke? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Where did you learn that song?" Sasuke asked again. Kitsune sat down on the porch.

"My mother taught it to me when I was young."

"What was her name?" Kitsune had to think for a minute.

"Sana. Sana Okami." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"My mother had a sister named Sana. I remember that she got married to a man named Lord Kasi Okami." Now it was Kitsune's turn to have widened eyes.

"That was my father's name. Lord Kasi." Kitsune looked off into the sky like she was trying to remember some dream she had had long ago.

"I guess that makes it cousins." Sasuke said smiling.

"So it does." Said Kitsune coming out of her reverie. "Well, goodnight. It's late and I must go to bed." Kitsune stood leaving her newly found cousin outside standing on the porch watching her retreating back.

"Goodnight cousin." Sasuke whispered as he went back to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kitsune's worst nightmare

_Six years ago…_

_Lady Sana Okami opened the door to her daughter's room. Her three-year-old daughter, Kitsune Okami, was sitting by the window in a blue kimono looking out at the Dark village. Down far below the people milled about selling this and buying that, there was also the occasional ninja trainee completing missions for their senseis._

"_Kitsune my love, it's story time." Kitsune looked up at her mother her little blue eyes warm and bright yet sad._

"_Will Kanji and Daddy be there?" she asked hopefully standing up and nearly tripping over the long hem and sleeves of her kimono._

"_Yes, Dear. But they both have lots to do so if you want to see them you better hurry." Sana gently took her daughter's hand and led her out of the room. Together they walked down a large ornate hallway to a large room with no windows draped in deep midnight blue silk. In the center of the room was Kitsune's father, Kasi, a man with long red hair like his daughter and blue eyes that sparkled like ice. Beside him was his son, Kanji, Kitsune's brother who looked like the male version of Sana. As Kitsune and Sana entered the room Kasi looked up._

"_Ah, my Lady Fox." He said standing. Sana greeted her husband her black fox tail and ears dancing in delight._

"_My Beast Master." She said kissing him gently._

"_My little fox cub." Said Kasi as he lifted his daughter into the air. "Tell me Lady Fox Wolf, how does the river run?" Kitsune thought for a minute then said her little voice sure and strong, "Power and heat, light and love, death and darkness, wolf and dove." Kasi smiled._

"_Right again little fox wolf. You are smart, you and your brother will make excellent leaders. Kanji, take your sister." Kanji, his eyes downcast, crept forward and took his sister from his father. Kitsune flung her arms around her brother's neck and clung for all she was worth then she laid a big, sloppy, wet baby kiss on his cheek._

"_I love you Kanji." She said. Kanji's eyes were soft as he looked at his sister._

"_I love you too, Kitsune." Kanji whispered when he was sure his father couldn't hear him. Kanji carried his sister over to a bed of pillows. They sat together side by side waiting for their parents. Kasi picked out a thick tome and pulled up a chair while Sana sat next to her children and began to methodically braid Kitsune long hair. Kitsune laid her head on her mother's lap and closed her eyes. She was asleep before her father read the first word. Kitsune's father stood._

"_Come Kanji, we must meet with the counsel. We must wage war on the Leaf Village. I will see that Minato fellow dead." Kasi turned toward the door his loose clothes swirling around him. Kanji, his eyes filled with fear, followed his father out of the library. Sana continued to braid her sleeping child's hair. At last finished she stood and kissed her daughter and left the room. She walked down the hall in search of something to do. She decided to go search for her husband and son. She was halfway to the war counsel chamber when she saw it- the telltale flash of a green jacket- that meant only one thing, Leaf ninja. Sana picked up her skirts and raced to the war counsel._

"_My love!" she screamed. "The Leaf ninja! They are upon us!" Kasi looked up startled._

"_Where is Kitsune? They must not take her!" Kasi, Kanji, and Sana all began to run to the library. When they finally reached the large doors and had thrown them open they were greeted by the sight of a handsome tall man with spiky blonde hair wearing a green jacket holding their daughter._

"_Kitsune!" Kasi yelled. "Minato, put her down!" Minato turned to Kasi an odd caring, loving light glittering in his eyes as he looked at Kitsune._

"_Tut, tut, Lord Kasi, you mustn't wake the dear child." Minato said as Kitsune cuddled closer to him in her sleep. Kasi lowered his voice._

"_I said put her down."_

"_Or what?" Minato was only semi-curious._

"_Or this. Kanji, now!" Together Kasi and his son ran at Minato. Kasi threw a knife at Minato slicing off a clump of hair, giving Kanji enough time to rescue his sister. This awakened Kitsune. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily._

"_Mama?" she muttered. Kanji held his sister close to him._

"_No Kitsune. You need to stay with me." Kitsune twisted in her brother's arms._

"_No. I want mommy." Kitsune insisted. Minato watched Kitsune closely. He began to draw a three pronged throwing knife but changed his mind going instead for a normal throwing knife and aimed it._

"_Kanji get your sister out of here!" Kasi yelled to his son as Minato threw the knife. The knife just barely grazed Kanji's cheek. At the sight of her brother bleeding Kitsune began to scream. Kanji ran out of the library, his parents and Minato behind him. At the corner he stopped to catch his breath. He heard a scream and turned to see his father being stabbed with a knife. Kitsune's intake of breath told Kanji that she too had seen the murder. Somehow Kitsune escaped from her brother and began to run toward her father. Minato aimed a several throwing stars at her. Sana was suddenly in front of her daughter taking the stars for her. Kitsune felt her mother's arms around her then several sharp- thwack, thwack, thwack!_

"_I- love- you- Kitsune." Sana leaned forward into her daughter. There was blood on Kitsune's face, warm blood, her mother's warm blood. Kitsune touched her face and stared at the red on her fingers. She stood shakily staring at the puddle of blood that was growing around her mother. The blood was soaking into her kimono turning the blue to black. Kitsune raised her cold dull blue eyes to Minato. Though he would never admit it to anyone Kitsune's eyes scared him. The eyes of a child should not look so empty. Kitsune bent down grabbed several stars from her mother's back and threw them at Minato. All three hit him in the leg. He went down. Kitsune turned to her brother. Kanji stared at his sister with fear in his eyes. Like the fear he had when he looked at his father._

"_Kitsune, are you all right?" he asked. Before she could answer him she fell forward in a dead faint. Carefully Kanji picked up his sister's unconscious body and turned to see if Minato was going to try to hurt them but he was gone. Kanji turned his back on his parents' cooling bodies. If anyone had met them on their way out they would have seen a preteen boy carrying a toddler, no remorse or even a hint of sadness or grief in his eyes. He walked out of the house of murder just as someone inside set it on fire. As Kanji entered the forest Kitsune, who was semi-conscious, had the image of her home on fire burned into her brain. Her father was dead and her mother had died protecting her. Kitsune was going to kill Minato if it was the last thing she did. Minato and any and all of his descendants, the line of Minato would come to an end by her hand. This Kitsune swore._

**A/N: I'm more than willing to admit that I know next to nothing about Minato. Don't ask me how a three year old, grief ridden, little girl could throw three throwing stars at Minato and have them all hit him when he could use the thunder god technique. But Kitsune did so there. Maybe that will be explained later… keep reading…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loss

Soaked in sweat, Kitsune was awakened by the morning light shinning in through her open window. Kitsune sat up, though she had slept a long time she was completely exhausted. She slowly put on her clothes then dragged herself out of her room. Kanji was awake sipping sake and reading some XXX rated book called the Make Out Series. Sasuke was putting on his shoes.

"Hey sis." Kanji said raising his glass to her. Kitsune grumbled something under her breath that might have been, "Hug me and I'll give you a slow death" or maybe it was, "I hate turtles." There really was no way of knowing. Kitsune opened the fridge and pulled out a mug of some dark liquid. She downed it in one swig. In seconds she seemed more awake.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. Kitsune turned to him her eyes dark and serious.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Sasuke gave a nervous laugh.

"Right." He said standing up. "Let's go." Outside the world was awake and children were racing around some were on their way to the academy while most were just playing at being ninja and Anbu Black Ops. Kitsune shuddered as a child wearing a blue and white monkey mask raced by her.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Without meeting his eyes Kitsune nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I just had a bad dream last night." Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"A bad dream or a nightmare?" Kitsune didn't answer him. The previous night Sasuke had been awakened by Kitsune screaming something that sounded like "Momma!" He sat up alert then he saw Kanji at his bedroom door.

"Don't worry about Kitsune." He said. "She's just dreaming about when our parents died." Sasuke now watched Kitsune's face.

"Kitsune," he asked. "how did your parents die?" Her expression immediately became blank. The blankness was Kitsune's way of protecting herself.

"They were murdered." Kitsune said the words like she was reading them off a script. This surprised Sasuke, he had thought they died in some sort of accident.

"Who murdered them?"

"He's dead now."

"But who did it?"

"I don't remember, I was there but I was only three." Kitsune said passively.

"You were there?" Sasuke was shocked. If Kitsune had seen her parents' murdered it was no wonder her emotions were so dormant.

"Yes." Kitsune said simply. "My mother died protecting me. She took several throwing stars in the back so I would live. I do remember that I plucked the stars out of her back and threw them at her killer but it was useless, she died. Kanji took me away from there and for a while we lived in the woods. Kanji said the murderer was trying to kill my father, your uncle, because he one was the three most powerful leaders in our village. But also according to Kanji if we were still in our village and I was ten by our law we would be the leaders, together we would be the Nikage." By this time they had reached their class and had taken their seats. Sasuke had just started a brain puzzle when he looked over his shoulder.

"That Naruto boy is watching you." He said. Kitsune turned to see. Sure enough the blonde haired blue-eyed boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was watching Kitsune.

"So he is. I wonder why." Sasuke smiled.

"Maybe he likes you." Kitsune punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

"I don't care if you're my cousin you still sound like Kanji when you talk crazy like that." Sasuke rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, but you know, I think I heard somewhere that Naruto sucks at memorizing all this stuff." Sasuke gestured at the black board filled with difficult equations for ninjutsu. "Maybe he knows you're smart and wants your help to study for the next test but doesn't know how to ask." Kitsune shrugged.

"Maybe." She said.

"I think you should ask if he wants your help." Kitsune looked surprised.

"You really think he wants my help?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask."

"Fine." Kitsune said sitting back. "I'll ask him after class is over. If he says yes I'll invite him over, I'll meet you at home."

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke said smiling. "You know Kitsune you're less like a cousin to me and more like a sister. The little sister I never had."

"And the one you never will." Kitsune muttered. Sasuke looked confused.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly the door burst open, a sensei racing in.

"Sasuke? Is Sasuke here?" Sasuke stood.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to come with me, it's your clan." Sasuke's eyes widened with fear as he ran to the sensei. He turned for a minute to see Kitsune watching him with somber eyes, eyes that held a secret, eyes that held the truth. Kitsune sighed looking down.

"Everything's happening so fast. But why them?" When class was over Kitsune and Naruto stayed behind. Kitsune walked over to the bulletin board and acted like she was interested in it. Naruto came up behind her.

"Hey, Kitsune right?" Naruto asked. Kitsune turned.

"Yes." She said. Naruto shifted awkwardly.

"Um, are you…?"

"Am I what?" Kitsune asked perplexed.

"Are you… and Sasuke…?" Naruto drilled his eyes into the ground.

"Am I and Sasuke what?" Kitsune placed her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Are you… and Sasuke…close?"

"Yeah, we're cousins."

"What?"

"We're cousins."

"That is so wrong!" Naruto shuddered. Kitsune tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You and Sasuke are cousins and you're together and you're together!" he shrieked.

"Were you thrown across the room as a small child?" Kitsune asked. Naruto didn't seem to hear her instead he just put his head down and stalked out of the classroom. Kitsune rolled her eyes. Sighing she walked out of the class and back to her house. When she opened the door Kanji lobbed some goo at her. Kitsune ducked but it still landed square on her head. The green mush dripped into Kitsune's eyes.

"Kanji!" Kitsune screamed. Kanji chugged down his sake and laughed crazily. "Drunk. What was your life like for you before you discovered alcohol?" Kitsune muttered as she entered her room and flopped on her bed. After a few minutes Kanji opened his sister's door and leaned against the frame.

"Hey, where's Sasuke? I thought you two said you were coming back here later for dinner." Kanji's eyes were worried as he looked at his sister.

"Sasuke was called out of class, it was about his family. Did he really have to do it today?" Kitsune rolled over to look at her brother, eyes pleading.

"You know that I don't call the shots. The order came from the higher ups." Kitsune sat up her eyes filled with rage.

"I know that there was some strange things going on with Sasuke's family but they are our family too. I know that there must have been some innocent people there." Kanji didn't meet his sister's eyes. Kitsune growled in frustration. "Ah, come on Kanji! They're our family. At least give them the benefit of the doubt."

"What does it matter, there are only two Uchihas left, Sasuke and his brother."

"You suck." Kitsune said as she fell face first onto her pillow.

"I don't want to hear that kind of langue from you, young lady." Kanji lectured. Kitsune muttered something into her pillow that would not look very nice in print if someone took the time to translate it. Kanji sighed and left his sister's room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

When it became dark Kitsune got up and grabbed her violin and went out to the back porch. She sat down with her back against the wall but couldn't make herself begin to play any tune. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. She was awakened from her doze by the sound of the front door opening. Kitsune sat up. No one should be entering the house at that hour. She was about to stand when a familiar black haired head poked out around the corner.

"Sasuke?" Kitsune asked, surprised.

"Hey Kitsune." Sasuke's eyes were red like he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked though she already knew the answer.

"They're dead. They're all dead, every single one. Kitsune, my family is dead." Sasuke dropped to his knees as small sobs shook his body. Kitsune set down her violin and pulled her cousin into her arms and began to rock him like he was a baby.

"It's okay. You've still got me and Kanji." Sasuke wept into Kitsune's shoulder.

"They're dead, my mother, my father, everyone. All gone." An idea came to Kitsune then as she rocked her cousin in her arms.

"Would you like to stay here?" she asked. Sasuke looked up.

"What?"

"Well I don't think you'll want to go back to your house after this so it would seem smarter if you moved in here. At least for awhile, you'll be welcome as long as you wish to stay." Sasuke sniffed his black eyes having a glint of hope now.

"Thanks Kitsune." Kitsune stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get your room ready." Kitsune got up and showed Sasuke to an empty room furnished only with a bed. "This is all we have on short notice, but it will have to do." Sasuke gave a small smile to his cousin.

"Thank you." He said as he crawled into his bed.

Sasuke crept into Kitsune's room and pulled out his knife. He quietly sat on top of his cousin and put the knife to her throat. Kitsune's eyes snapped open but before she could scream Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Quiet. I just want to ask you a question. Did you know this was going to happen?" Her eyes wide, Kitsune nodded slowly. Sasuke looked hurt. "You knew and yet you didn't find a way to stop it?" Sasuke slowly uncovered Kitsune's mouth.

"I couldn't. It wasn't in my power."

"She was pregnant you know." Sasuke said looking down.

"Who?" Kitsune looked confused.

"My mother. You were right, it was a girl as far as they could tell. How did you know?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah right." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb."

"Look Sasuke, sometimes I just know things. I can't help it. Sometimes I just say things that happen to be true." Sasuke's eyes were skeptical but he saw the truth in his cousin's steady blue gaze. Kitsune gave a sigh of relief when Sasuke got off of her.

"Thank you." She said sitting up. Kitsune looked out the window. "Now if you will please leave, I need to get ready for school. I think you could use a day off though. Use the time to get acquainted with your new home." Kitsune flashed her cousin a smile as he walked out of Kitsune's room and into his own where he fell onto his bed, asleep.

Sakura watch Kitsune from across the room. Kitsune was sitting alone. Sakura walked over to her.

"Hey, Kitsune, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Kitsune looked up.

"At home." Sakura was silent a moment then she shifted awkwardly.

"That makes sense. If you see him tell him I hope he will feel up to coming to school soon." Sakura turned and Kitsune felt the niggling nudge of a missed opportunity. Kitsune turned to watch Sakura and caught Naruto's eyes instead. His blue peepers drilled into Kitsune. She dropped her eyes first. When class was over Kitsune made a B-line over to Naruto.

"Hey," Kitsune said suddenly. "Do you want to come over to my house so I can help you study for the next test?" Naruto blushed slightly.

"Wha-what?"

"Will. You. Come. Over. To. My. House. So. I. Can. Help. You. Study. Geez are you stupid or just slow?" Naruto didn't seem to hear Kitsune's cruel comment.

"S-sure. I'd love to."

"Well come on then." Kitsune said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and left the classroom. Kitsune guided Naruto to her house. She opened the door and ducked as her brother threw some crackers at her. They did however hit Naruto square in the face. Sasuke, who was sitting next to Kanji, looked up his face hostile when he saw Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded just as Kanji asked, "Kitsune, who's that?"

"This is Naruto. I'm going to be tutoring him for a while." Sasuke widened his eyes clearly surprised. Kanji must not have been very drunk yet because he said, "Okay but do it out here." Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"Right." Kitsune said as she reached into the bookshelf and pulled out three books on ninjutsu. Naruto's eyes widened at Kitsune's selection.

"Ninjutsu for Dummies, Ninjutsu 1, 2, 3, and Practical Ninjutsu: The Easy Way for People Who Can't Do It Any Other Way. Where did you get these?" Kitsune shrugged.

"That's not really important. Now, read." Kitsune dropped the books into Naruto's lap and started toward her family.

"What? That's it? That's how you teach?" Kitsune's eyes were slightly colder than they had been a moment before.

"No, I'm going to have a word with my cousin, now read." Kitsune turned away from Naruto and stood over Sasuke.

"What's your problem?" Kitsune asked when she was out of Naruto's earshot. Sasuke wouldn't meet Kitsune's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why do you have such attitude? I thought you wanted me to help Naruto."

"I do. I just didn't think you would help him when I'm here." Sasuke said.

"Oh, that makes so much sense." Kitsune rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Kitsune! What's a sorabora? Is that disease?" Naruto yelled. Kitsune sighed.

"I'm coming. I think it's a special type of jutsu that doesn't exist anymore." Kitsune said as she walked back to her student.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Minato explains a thing or two

_Six years ago again…_

_Minato glared out the window of his office as his wife bandaged his leg. He winced as she poured some healing agent onto his wound._

"_Minato, stop flinching." She said. Minato turned caring eyes to his soul mate._

"_Sorry dear."_

"_How did you get this wound again?"_

"_Remember that mission I told you about?"_

"_Operation Sunburst?"_

"_That's the one."_

"_I thought you were kidding about that." Minato looked down his expression sad._

"_I wasn't. Things went sour. The girl's mother saw me and alerted her husband and son. They made me fight them before I could leave. Long story short both of the girl's parents are dead, the girl got ticked, and threw three of my own stars at me. For being only three she's one heck of a shot."_

"_So it's just her and her brother now?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Looks like your mission was accomplished after all."_

"_Just not in the way I would have liked it." Minato stated blandly._

"_You have a big heart Minato but you know that things won't always end well. At least you didn't need to take the girl."_

"_I was doing what was best for the village." Minato muttered. Minato's wife laid her hand on his leg._

"_I know that. But think for a minute, if your mission had succeeded and you had the young Lady Okami in your possession, bargaining had gone well, and she was returned, you know in your heart that Lord Kasi would have gone to war with us for sure." Minato closed his eyes._

"_True. Thank you." He said kissing his mate._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Beast Master and his Beast

The next day after school, Naruto had another lesson with Kitsune. When they got there they found things were as usual, Kanji was still drinking like a fish and Sasuke was still sulking in the corner, ticked that Kitsune and Naruto were still having their lessons at Kitsune's house. Kitsune sat down on the floor mat, all business.

"So, is it safe for me to presume that you already know of your inner demon?"

"You mean the Nine Tailed Fox? Yeah, I know about him."

"Good, one less thing for me to explain for you. I'm going to give you this quick and simple. You are what my people call a Beast Master, my father was one, and I am what my people call a Beast, and my mother was one."

"I'm not even going to comment about that last part. But how did we get from Ninjutsu for Dummies to my inner demon? And what's all this about Beast Masters and Beasts? And who are your people?" asked Naruto, who was, as usual, dumbfounded. Kitsune sighed.

"Really, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. Firstly, I'm not from this village, I'm on a mission and part of that mission is to keep you and some other ninja on the right path and alive. And I believe I may best accomplish that by telling you what you don't need to know. So here's the deal, I'm a kitsune, you are a jingeriki, a tailed beast. While my people can only have one tail your kind can have as many as nine and in one case ten."

"So what your name is a pun? What do the Beasts do?" Naruto asked curious.

"A Beast, like me, gives power to a Beast Master, like you." Suddenly Kitsune held her hand up at eye level and a light blue fireball burst into existence.

"What the…? What is that?" Naruto asked scooting back away from Kitsune. Kitsune smiled.

"Foxfire." She said simply. Kitsune grabbed Naruto's hand and her foxfire was suddenly highlighted with orange.

"Wow. Who did that happen?"

"Your inner foxfire mixed with mine. Now you try." Naruto did and suddenly foxfire appeared in his hand as well. Naruto's foxfire looked a lot like Kitsune's except his was mostly orange with highlights of blue. Kitsune smiled at him.

"Now you're getting it. The more Beasts you come into contact with the more colors your fire will have. Think of it like a journal of every Beast you ever met." Naruto smiled.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," Kitsune said "I know. Not so boring after all is it? Now back to basic ninjutsu." Naruto let out a groan.

"Kitsune." He said. The fox girl just smiled.

"Bye Naruto. See you tomorrow." Kitsune said waving at her student.

"Is he finally gone?" Sasuke asked, arrogant as usual.

"Yep." Kitsune said as she sat down and carefully sipped from a glass of sake.

"So why are you still teaching Naruto when he knows all he needs to ace the tomorrow's test?"

"I finish what I start." Kitsune said simply.

"You are one weird girl, making friends with a goof ball like that." Sasuke said turning to sulk at the wall again.


End file.
